Ezra's Lair
Ezra's Lair is where Ezra Fitz keeps all items and information pertaining to research and surveillance for the book he is writing about Alison DiLaurentis. It was first seen (in its entirety) in Ravenswood, by the Liars, in "Now You See Me, Now You Don't". Series |-|Season 4= Bring Down the Hoe Ezra's Lair is first seen as CeCe Drake leaves an angry voicemail at someone who has been making her wait. She yells, "I sure as hell am not going back to Rosewood," implying that this lair is located somewhere else. Only one view of the room is seen, which contains stacks of photos of Ali and the Liars. The camera pans past a red trench coat draped over a chair. Now You See Me, Now You Don't Red Coat (Alison) leads Spencer to an apartment in Ravenswood. Inside the lair, there are large posters of Alison on the walls and timelines of notes and photos mapping out the liars' whereabouts, secrets, and private moments, including Wren's. There are also three computers that track The Liars' every move and the Rosewood Police Department's. They find a letter from Alison to Board Shorts in a book full of pictures of Ali and bank records. The Liars also find a closet with black suit jackets hanging up. At the end of the episode, Ezra Fitz comes into the lair and angrily slams the closet door. At the time, it was believed to be A's lair. Hot for Teacher Ezra opens a trap door in his cabin and walks downstairs leading to a basement. The basement contains boxes of photographs and items moved from his lair in Ravenswood. The tri-monitor computer surveillance system is set up on one side. Ezra sits down and scans through pictures of the Liars taken of their activities over the course of the episode. Later Ezra is seen accessing his surveillance cameras on a netbook while in the car. Facts * Red Coat led the girls to Ezra's Lair. * There are whiteboards showing a timeline of each girl’s lives since the A text messages began, reaching all the way back to Ali’s funeral. Hanna glances at some desks and sees a diary with a lock on it. She slides it into her pocket. The girls walk around the apartment and find a large computer system with multiple screens, all monitoring the police, the streets, and the girls’ alarm systems. * In one painting, a small hole is cut out, and we see that someone, who is wearing mascara, is watching them. * Inside a photo album the girls found in Ezra's Lair in Ravenswood, was a note Alison wrote to Board Shorts. They recalled the beach trip Ali had asked her mother about and realized that Ali never wanted to take the girls to Cape May with her. She wanted a weekend away with Board Shorts. ** The note from Alison to Board Shorts reads: “You’re taking me away for my birthday. And all I can do is say, yay. But you’re better with words than me. Seriously can’t believe I met you in Rosewood. I thought I knew that town. Nothing but and lies. Its best-kept secret was you. But you’re my secret now. My friends wouldn’t understand. They want this to be their weekend, but I want to be the person who shows you the Cape. You can hate the ocean but I promise you’ll like the view. That’s if you’re with me. Maybe we can take a few pictures, too. Ones worth like a hundred thousand words. Our imagination can take care of the rest…for now. -Your favorite, Alison” * Spencer found documents in Ezra's Lair of the LLC that he used for money transactions. This LLC was named Higbee, the name of Ali's favorite beach in cape may. According to the document, CeCe is on the payroll. Higbee is a real beach in Cape May which is known for being a haunted nudist beach. * Aria wanders off to another whiteboard and sees a complete timeline for Ali. While Aria examines it, the girls find a letter to Board Shorts that reveals that Ali met him in Rosewood and she lied about her age — she had claimed to be eighteen, and she was planning on taking him to Cape May. * They see a picture on the timeline of a gas mask costume, and they also see a flyer for a World War I-themed celebration of Ravenswood later that night. On the flier, written in red, is a note that says:Tonight, Alison, 11 PM. * A figure dressed in black watches the girls from the shadows. He walks to A’s apartment and walks inside, and when he sees that someone was in there, he angrily slams his wardrobe shut. It is revealed to be Ezra Fitz. * In the final shot, a man dresses in the gas mask costume, apparently getting ready for the celebration in Ravenswood. Gallery 4x18 ezra's lair.png|The surveillance system from Ezra's lair in Ravenswood is seen in the basement of his cabin. PLL 4x12 b.jpg IMG 9889.jpg IMG 9890.jpg IMG 9879.jpg|photos found in the lair that board shorts took of ali in cape may IMG 9880.JPG IMG 9882.JPG IMG 9883.JPG Pictures of ali in cape may found in ezra's lair.jpeg Higbee.jpeg IMG 9896.jpg Alisons-letter.jpg tumblr_inline_mt1usxe6xg1rfzmq2.png tumblr_msbt0emQZI1s6q7u0o1_500.png tumblr_inline_mvrz7z0OVq1rfzmq2.png BSunN_4IgAAGaeb.jpg-large.jpeg PLL-4x12-3.png 0418A01.jpg 617px-2013-08-28_14-18-21.jpg . Navigation Category:Pretty Little Liars TV Series Category:Season 4 Category:Locations Category:Places outside Rosewood Category:Ravenswood